


Voyd's Great Idea

by Talyesin



Series: The Incredibles - Young Supers Association [1]
Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Voyd's Great Idea

C’mon Karen you can do this, Voyd thought, summoning up the will to go through with what she had hoped would actually happen for so long. When she opened her eyes, her best friend and confidante was smiling up at her.

“C’mon Karen, you can do this,” Violet Parr said. Despite the age difference, Violet seemed, in some way, so much more experienced and steady than Karen. 

The past year had been such a whirlwind. All the embarrassment of having been hyponotized by the Screenslaver had only just begun to fade, and then there had been the unpleasantness with her parents, moving in with the Parrs, not to mention all the crimefighting and superheroics.

Karen nodded. “Right.” She squared her shoulders and stood up straight, fists clenched with resolve. It lasted about three seconds before it all came tumbling down. She ducked her head and slouched, looking away. “Are you sure? I mean. What if they think it’s…?”

“It’ll be fine,” Violet grinned at her older friend, taking her by the shoulders and turning her toward the door.

Which opened. Dash poked his head into the room. “Are you two coming or what? You’re taking forever!”

“One second!” Violet snapped at her brother.

Dash rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the now-open door.

Violet gave her friend a gentle but firm push. “Here we go, nice and easy, it’ll be fine.”

Voyd turned and gave her friend a shy grin. “You’re right. We can make this happen!”

“There’s the Voyd we know and love,” Violet said, placing her mask over her face.

“Okay, here we go,” Voyd said, striding with what she hoped at least looked like confidence into the next room.

It was the Parrs’ living room, but it was filled with supers.

Well, “filled” was a bit of an exaggeration. There were ten supers, not including Dash and not-really-a-baby any more Jack-Jack. It was the middle of the afternoon – Mr. and Mrs. Parr were still out, co-ordinating with the new Department of Supers Affairs on the construction of the even newer Municiberg Supers Headquarters, right next door to Police Headquarters. Supers, or normal people with super problems, would have a place to bring their issues to the Municiberg government and have someone official help them.  
Which took a lot of co-ordinating. Pretty much a full-time job for the Parrs, who were also still full-time supers. Which meant the kids had needed a live-in babysitter, and with Karen’s family troubles, and her moving in, had led to the natural conclusion of Karen taking on the job.

But all that was already in the past, and Voyd had called these supers together to talk about their future.

“Welcome,” she said proudly, “to the first official meeting of the Young Supers Association.”

She looked at each of the other supers, all of whom were younger than her 19 years. None as young as Jack-Jack, of course, and only one other in Dash’s age range. Some looked curious, some very interest, a couple of skeptical faces, from the older teens, especially He-Lectrix… but she had their attention.


End file.
